


Два месяца

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: сиквел к работе"Центавра". Разрешение автора получено





	Два месяца

**Author's Note:**

> сиквел к работе ["Центавра"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5239862). Разрешение автора получено

Ло летит с командой Мугивары на одном корабле уже около двух месяцев. Два раза они останавливались на планетах, спускались на станции, торговали, пополняли запасы продуктов, книг, медикаментов и слухов и летели дальше.

Два месяца Ло наблюдает, как Санджи готовит по утрам завтрак и дым вечно зажатой в губах сигареты вьётся под потолком; как при готовке обеда порхают над разделочными досками его руки; как между обедом и ужином капитан, Луффи, запрыгивает к Санджи на плечи и требует ещё еды, и тот готовит полдник, даже не пошатнувшись, будто вес взрослого парня на плечах ничуть ему не мешает; как, прежде чем взяться за готовку ужина, он аккуратно вешает пиджак и закатывает рукава рубашки. Тогда Ло видит его предплечья: Санджи восхитительно ловко управляется новой рукой. Ло почти задыхается по утрам, с трудом держится днём, у него сжимается сердце и отказываются дышать лёгкие в полдник — уже два месяца, — и разливается тепло в груди по вечерам — это он подарил Санджи новую руку.

Ло ловит на себе насмешливые взгляды Робин. Она всё видит: и то, как он не может отвести глаз от Санджи, хоть и пытается это скрыть, и то, как сначала вздрагивает, когда на кухню приходит Зоро, потом мечется, не зная, за кем из них следить. У Зоро шрам на пол-лица и искусственный глаз — и это тоже подарок Ло. Без него не быть шраму таким ровным и глазу таким острым. И Ло почти уверен: Зоро так хотел новый глаз, чтобы лучше видеть Санджи.  
Стоит Зоро появиться рядом, Ло напрягается, теряется, а потом и вовсе уходит, сбегает, исчезает в коридорах корабля.

Два месяца Ло следит за ними двоими, видит, как они как бы невзначай касаются друг друга, как Луффи бесцеремонно вторгается в их личное пространство, — он вообще знает о его существовании? — а Санджи с Зоро как будто не замечают, как будто не против. Ло не хочет, но дотошно следит и считает, сколько раз Зоро и Санджи коснулись друг друга и сколько — его.  
От их близости спертый воздух замкнутого космического корабля кажется горячим, Ло задыхается, как будто он оказался в подводной лодке, и холод и снег Центавры кажутся такими далёкими. Далёкими, как всё, что было в его лаборатории. Или ему казалось, что было?

Ло заходит в одну из пока ещё пустых кают. Его окутывает темнота и тишина. Свет почти не проникает в помещение, звуки тоже. Все чаще Ло жалеет, что не курит: он был бы рад занять руки и рот хоть чем-то, если не тем, чем хотелось. Он провёл в холодном душе за последние дни столько времени, что эта женщина, которая замечает всё, стала, казалось, смеяться над ним ещё больше, да и организм напомнил, что бронхит им ни к чему.

Дверь тихо открывается и слышатся осторожные шаги. Ло оборачивается. На фоне открытой двери вырисовывается силуэт Санджи.

Санджи проводит рукой по стене около двери и включает свет. Сигареты в губах нет, и это странно. Ло опускает взгляд ниже. Пиджака и галстука нет тоже. Ворот рубашки расстегнут на две пуговицы, и взгляд Ло цепляется за выступающие ключицы, да так и не может сдвинуться дальше.  
— Так вот где ты, Ло, — Санджи говорит так, как будто каждый день находит Ло стоящего — прячущегося — в неиспользуемой каюте, каждый день они мирно сидят вместе...  
Ло чувствует, как у него пересохло во рту, и не может ответить. Санджи не нуждается в ответе. Он осторожно подходит, как будто ждёт, что Ло сбежит, стоит к нему приблизиться, — он недалёк от истины. Санджи не оставляет Ло шанса на побег: в тесной каюте он подходит совсем близко, почти заставляя вжиматься спиной в стену, дышит в подбородок, и Ло чувствует — ему не казалось.

Санджи замирает на секунду, смотрит Ло в глаза, плавно поднимает руку, свою, настоящую, берет Ло за ворот джемпера, заставляет наклониться и сам прижимается к губам Ло своими. Ло больше не думает — прижимает одной рукой Санджи к себе за затылок, другой притягивает за талию. Он так увлечен поцелуями Санджи, что едва замечает, как дверь открывается снова. Ло поднимает взгляд и видит на пороге Зоро. Он вздрагивает, ожидая любой реакции, но потом видит, какой жадный огонь пляшет в карем глазу. Зоро заходит в каюту и запирает за собой дверь на замок.


End file.
